


My Nezumi Does My Makeup Tag

by orphan_account



Series: no6headcannons [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Literally one word, M/M, Makeup, mild swearing, no6headcannons, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From no6headcanons on Tumblr. In which Shion is a popular Youtuber and Nezumi is his boyfriend. After the endless badgering of his subscribers to do a 'My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag' video, Shion finally makes one. But neither of them knows how to do makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nezumi Does My Makeup Tag

**Author's Note:**

> http://no6headcanons.tumblr.com/post/79543094814/modern-au-where-shions-a-popular-youtube-vlogger  
> First fic for this ship, enjoy. Also, this is extremely unedited. Feel free to point out any dumb errors and I'll fix it. Eventually.

Shion adjusted the camera and made a face and saw it show up on his laptop. The little LED light wasn’t on, so he arranged Nezumi’s stage makeup on the table. His subscribers had wanted a ‘My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag’ video since he had revealed that he was dating Nezumi.

“Hurry up.” Shion called in the general direction of the bathroom, where Nezumi was getting ready. “You don’t need to look that good anyways!”

Nezumi shouted back with a groan. “I’m fixing my hair, it’s impossible.”

“Just tie it back.” Shion spun around on his chair. “I gotta edit this and then post it by tonight.”

The bathroom door opened. “You actually edit your videos? I thought you were known for not cutting off stuff.”

“I’m just that good.” Shion boasted. “Hurry up.”

It was the first time Nezumi would appear in one of Shion’s videos, having been ‘too unprepared’ for the many times Shion had tried to pull him into a video. Shion had finally given his boyfriend some previous notice that he was guest starring in his latest vlog.

“So, how do I look.” Nezumi struck a pose before getting pulled down into the next chair by Shion.

“The same as always!” Nezumi feigned intense offence. “Okay, the basic guidelines, don’t say anything offensive, don’t do anything offensive, remember to smile a lot, and no sex jokes.”

Nezumi sighed and slipped on a smile. “Better, Your Highness?”

Shion blushed and turned the camera on. “Hello everyone! This week, I’m finally doing the ‘My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag’ video you’ve all been looking forward to!” He waved at the camera. “This is my boyfriend, Nezumi.” Nezumi waved.

“So this is actually Nezumi’s stage makeup, so I guess it’s good enough for this video.” Shion picked up a black tube of something. “Nezumi, I’m in your hands.”

“Wait.” The raven paused. “I don’t actually know how to do makeup.”

“What.” Shion looked at the camera. “But you do plays!”

“There’s a makeup crew!” Nezumi defended. “But, I shall do my best.”

Shion gasped, “You planned this!”

“I might have. Now,” he picked up a case full of some kind of beige-pink powder. “Your Highness, let us begin.” He took the while sponge and smeared it over Shion’s nose. “Close your eyes, babe.”

He then proceeded to powder Shion’s entire face with the beige-pink powder, getting some in his nose and on his lips. Shion blinked open his eyes and looked in the camera.

“Hey, keep those closed.” Nezumi winked and gave Shion a quick peck on the lips.

“What was that for!” He was no longer speaking for an audience.

“You had some powder on your lips.” Nezumi said lightly. The sound of something being snapped open made Shion itch to open his eyes. “Ah, ah, ah~. Eyes closed.”

Something was drawn over his eyelids, hopefully eyeshadow. “I can’t tell if this looks good.”

“Me neither.” Nezumi laughed and applied more powder, this time attempting to contour.

The albino sighed and waited as Nezumi applied lipstick, then started laughing. “This is what I have on when I play Eve.”

“Argh, find a better colour, I’m not a girl!” Shion’s finger went to rub away the probably red lipstick. “Oh, and for my listeners, Nezumi plays a girl named ‘Eve’ on stage sometimes.”

“You’re prettier.” Nezumi capped the lipstick.

“I’m not pretty.” Shion crossed his arms. “Just finish my makeup!”

He heard Nezumi chuckle and more objects move around. “Ooh, fake eyelashes.”

“Why do you even have those!”

“And glue!”

“Don’t glue my eyes!” Shion leaned away from Nezumi.

“Too late!” Something wet and cold touched where Shion’s eyelids met.

He yelped. “Stop that! What if you glue my eyelids together, I’ll be blind!”

Nezumi made a small hum and put the fake eyelashes on the other eye. “Oh shit.”

“Don’t swear!”

“I forgot eyeliner.”

“Don’t put it on now!” Shion wailed.

“Actually…” Nezumi trailed off and there was a brief pause before something poked his cheek, and two small circles were drawn, then an U connecting the two.

Shion’s eyes flew open and he glared at his boyfriend. “Nezumi don’t you dare or I’m withholding sex for a month!” His hands flew to his mouth where the lipstick came off a little.

“Hey! Don’t be making threats like that!”

Shion turned to the camera to check his appearance. There was some kind of bright reddish pink lipstick, most of which was not actually on his lips, too much white powder on his nose, blush that was too noticeable and really, really horrible cheekbones a whole racial category away from the rest of his face. Half of the eyelashes were too high and fell off a bit. And a crude dick on his cheek. “Nezumi I’m going to kill you.”

“I didn’t even get to do the eyebrows.” He pouted. Shion picked up something labeled ‘EYEBROWS’ and then grinned at the camera.

The smaller man launched himself at his boyfriend and drew a much larger crude dick with wobbly lines on his forehead. “Ha!” He laughed.

“Are we really doing this?” Nezumi picked up the eyeliner and a tube of lipstick.

“Hell yeah.” Shion dodged Nezumi’s eyeliner, but was grazed in the cheek by the purple lipstick. He managed to write STUP before Nezumi drew something else. Shion saw it as a butt, right where the dick was pointing. “I said no sex jokes!”

Nezumi laughed and threw a sponge loaded with blush at Shion’s nose, making him sneeze. In Nezumi’s fit of laughter, Shion grabbed a tube of mascara and finished the ID on Nezumi’s face. Nezumi looked at Shion on his lap, and grinned at the camera. He seized Shion’s hips in his hands and flipped him onto the table where the makeup once lay in neat rows. And he proceeded to draw as many dicks as he could with the eyeliner on the struggling Shion.

It went back and forth, a storm of powder and pens, crude dicks and butts, until the two fell of the chairs, on top of each other in a hot mess. Shion’s face was flushed, even brighter and darker than the blush, and Nezumi’s carefully prepared hair had streaks of rouge and stuck out everywhere.

Shion stood in front of the camera and dragged Nezumi up to pose. “And that, my dear subscribers, my boyfriend Nezumi, doing my makeup.” He gave a smile and turned the camera off.

"You look beautiful." Nezumi gave him a soft smile. "Even with all those dicks on your face."

"And you look like a dick." Shion pouted, rubbing at his nose.

"Aw, don't be like that." He sighed. "Hey, you won't have to edit it."

"I'll have to edit out that 'shit'." Shion sighed. "But you did great."

Nezumi sank into his chair and sighed.

 

 

A few hours later, the video was up and the views came crashing in with comments. Nezumi had loaded the page until someone's comment could be read. "Hey Shion, come looat this!" He started reading aloud the comments, picking the ones that favoured him the most. _Oh Shion, your boyfriend is sooooooooo hawt!!!"_ He read in a falsetto. " _You should put Nezumi in more videos!_  These guys love me!"

Shion looked concerned as Nezumi refreshed the page more and more, giving comments about him a thumbs up. He sighed.

"Hey Shion, lemme be in your next video! Maybe I should start my own channel! I'll be Youtube famous!" Nezumi cackled as he laughed at the steady flow of comments.

 

 


End file.
